KOOKAI
by Onyx Dark Angel
Summary: nggak bisa bikin summary, tapi kalo dipaksain mungkin rada aneh,- / Saat cinta yang indah jadi menyakitkan./ saat kesalahan membuat penyesalan./ saat matahari yang selalu menyinarimu pergi./ "Calm dawn Naru-chan, kapan acaranya?" sahut Sasuke.../ cerita ini mengandung unsur BL/SHO-AI/YAOI./


**Disclaimer - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Nilai - M**

 **Pairing - SASUNARU**

 **Warning! - BL, Typo everywhere, Abstrak, dan entah kenapa kata-katanya suka ada yang ngilang padahal sebelumnya baik-baik aja-,-**

* * *

 **KOOKAI**

 **By - NSanaru**

* * *

Kebanyakan orang bilang cinta itu indah, tapi tidak sedikit orang bilang kalo cinta itu hanya membuat sedih. Contohnya aku, menurutku cinta itu tidak seindah seperti orang bilang, buktinya cinta yang aku rasain bukan cinta dalam artian indah tapi cinta yang bisa dibilang menyedihkan! Pasti kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa bisa berbicara seperti itu?

Yaa karena aku sudah pernah merasakannya. Bukan cinta yang indah tapi cinta yang menyakitkan bahkan menyedihkan. Dari pada kalian bingung dengan curhatan anehku, yuk aku ceritakan kisahnya :)

.

.

.

.

Cahaya mentari telah mengusik tidur pemuda manis ini dari celah-celah gorden jendela, ditambah jam weekernya yang berdering nyaring karena jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 . Membuat pemuda itu terbangun dan langsung mematikan jam weekernya lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap pergi ke kampus.

45 menit berlalu, dan sekarang Naruto— pemuda manis itu— sudah tampil sangat menawan dengan menggunakan _black jeans_ semata kaki dan baju putih polos yang dibalut oleh kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _orange-_ hitam. Dengan rambut _spike_ pirangnya yang dibiarkan sedikit berantakan, membuatnya benar-benar menawan walau hanya menggunakan pakaian sederhana itu.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak seseorang dari belakang,sontak membuat Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara itu. "Sakura-chan."

"Nanti dateng ya keacara ulang tahunku, besok malam." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pink seraya memberikan sepotong kertas bertuliskan 'Join Us to My Birthday Party' kurang lebih seperti itu. Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda 'setuju'.

"Jangan lupa okey." Peringat Sakura—gadis berambut pink— lalu mengecup singkat pipi Naruto kemudian berlalu. Naruto hanya tersenyum salah tingkah.

.

.

.

"Kiba, apa kau diundang keacara ulang tahunnya Sakura-chan besok malam?" tanya Naruto pada sahabatnya Kiba yang tengah meneguk _cappucino_ nya.

"Ah, ya dia mengundangku. Nanti kita berangkat bersama ya?" Kiba menjawab seraya memberi tawaran untuk berangkat bersama.

Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk setuju. "Oke, Aku akan kerumahmu dan kita akan membeli hadiah bersama oke?" lanjutnya. Dan Kiba mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kamu mau mengantarku kan?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Kemana?" pemuda itu balas bertanya tanpa melirik Naruto sedikitpun karena tengah sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya.

"Ke acara ulang tahunnya Sakura-chan." Kali ini Naruto menaikkan volume suaranya karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke? Ya pemuda itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Naruto sejak 1 tahun lalu.

" _Calm dawn_ Naru-chan, kapan acaranya?" sahut Sasuke sedikit kaget karena bentakan Naruto, namun itu semua tersamarkan diwajah _stoic_ nya.

"Besok jam 7 malam, tapi sebelum itu kita kerumah Kiba dulu lalu mencari hadiah untuk Sakura-chan setelah itu baru kita pergi ketempat acara." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar,dan hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn.' Singkat oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang mendapat jawaban singkat itu, mengumpat kesal. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali sibuk dengan _gadget_ nya.

.

.

.

"Kiba, kau ingin memberi apa untuk Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang tengah melihat-lihat boneka,mungkin untuk hadiah.

"Mungkin boneka, kalau kau apa?" sahut Kiba lalu bertanya benda apa yang akan Naruto pilih untuk Sakura.

"Aku ini saja." Sahut Naruto sambil memegang sebuah kotak musik berwarna pink gelap berbentuk 'Love' dan jika tutupnya dibuka akan mengeluarkan bunyi yang menurut Naruto cukup romantis mengiringi sebuah hiasan berbentuk dua orang berbeda _gender_ yang menari didalamnya.

Tidak terasa 30 menit berlalu, dan akhirnya kedua sejoli ini sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang menurutnnya cocok untuk diberikan kepada Sakura.

.

.

.

"Kalian itu kencan atau mencari hadiah? Lama sekali!" grutu Sasuke kesal, dan menatap tidak suka kepada Naruto dan Kiba.

Kiba mendengus jengkel, "Tentu saja kami mencari hadiah, salahmu sendiri tidak mau diajak masuk kedalam." Cibirnya menatap sinis kearah Sasuke. Andai saja Sasuke bukan kekasih dari Naruto, mungkin dia sudah menghajar wajah angkuh itu. Kiba sempat berfikir kenapa Naruto bisa bertahan dengan sikap Sasuke yang benar-benar jauh dari kata ramah itu. Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ nya kepada Kiba.

" _Gomennasai_ Sasuke-kun." Naruto hanya memaklumi kalau Sasuke marah, karena ia menunggu dimobil hampir 30 menit lamanya,sendiri,mung kin dia bosan dan akhirnya marah. Kiba mendengus mendengar kata maaf dari Naruto untuk Sasuke. _See?_ Naruto terlalu baik.

"Cepat masuk, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ucap Sasuke yang terkesan sebuah perintah itu. Naruto langsung masuk kemobil lalu disusul oleh Kiba dan Sasuke.

Setelah Naruto dan Kiba masuk ke mobil, tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

.

.

.

" _Tanjoubi Omedetou_ Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto memberi selamat kepada Sakura sambil memberi pelukan ringan. Begitupun dengan Kiba, hanya saja Kiba tidak menggunakan acara pelukan ringan seperti Naruto.

'Drrtt ... Drttt'

Tiba-tiba ponsel Naruto bergetar tanda ada SMS masuk. Dan Naruto langsung membuka SMS itu.

Dari: Sasu-chan

 _Gomen_ Naru-chan, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, tadi _Kaa-san_ menelfonku dan menyuruhku untuk pulang, kamu tidak keberatan untuk pulang bersama Kiba kan? Jangan marah ya sayang, _Aishiteru_ Naru-chan :*

Naruto mendengus sebal. 'Menyebalkan sekali sih, sudah tidak mau diajak masuk dan terus marah-marah, sekarang dia pulang duluan dan pamit lewat SMS? Benar-benar menyebalkan dan aneh!' rutuk Naruto kesal dalam hati. Bukan nya Naruto tidak tahu bahwa beberapa minggu terakhir ini sikap Sasuke memang sedikit berubah, seperti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Tapi ... apa yang dia sembunyikan dari Naruto? Hhh~ entahlah mungkin waktu akan menjawabnya nanti.

.

.

.

"Naruto dimana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba bingung karena dia tidak melihat mobil Sasuke terpakir di tempat sebelumnya.

"Sasuke pulang duluan, dia bilang tadi _Kaa-san_ nya menelfon dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang jadi ya, dia pulang duluan." Jelas Naruto malas sambil memutar bolamata jengah.

"Jadi... kita pulang naik TAXI sekarang?" Kiba bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?" sungut Naruto malas menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh Kiba itu. Padahal jawabannya sudah jelas, lalu untuk apa ia bertanya lagi? Merepotkan sekali.

"Baiklah. Ah, itu TAXI nya." Dengan antusias Kiba menggerakkan tangangannya keatas lalu kebawah, tanda untuk menghentikan TAXI nya.

TAXI pun berhenti didepan mereka, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Naruto dan Kiba masuk kedalam TAXI nya.

"Jalan, Pak." Perintah Kiba kepada supir TAXI.

"Maaf, kemana tujuan kalian?" tanya supir TAXI itu sopan.

"Distrik Konoha 5, Pak." Sahut Kiba. Supir TAXI itu mengangguk paham.

Selama perjalanan hanya terjadi keheningan, tidak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, keduanya sibuk kedalam fikirannya masing-masing. Sampai suara teriakan Naruto mengagetkan Kiba dan supir TAXI tentunya.

"STOP, PAK!" Naruto berteriak tiba-tiba, membuat supir TAXI nya tersentak kaget dan langsung menginjak pedal rem, hingga membuat Naruto dan Kiba tersungkur kedepan.

" _Baka!_ Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" geram Kiba akan tingkah aneh Naruto yang berteriak tiba-tiba itu.

"Bukankah itu Sasuke, Kiba?" tanya Naruto seraya menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah yang didepannya terdapat 2 pemuda tengah bermesraan. Naruto sangat yakin bahwa pemuda berambut _raven_ itu adalah kekasihnya, Sasuke. Kiba mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan ya, dia melihat Sasuke sedang bermesraan dengan pemuda lain.

"Aku akan kesana!" lanjut Naruto dengan detak Jantung yang tak beraturan dan langsung membuka pintu TAXI lantas berlari menuju kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto tunggu!" teriak Kiba lalu mengikuti Naruto keluar dari TAXI. Naruto tidak menghiraukan teriakkan Kiba.

"SASUKE!" teriak Naruto menggelegar yang membuat Sasuke dan pemuda disamping Sasuke kaget setengah mati.

"Naruto." Lirih Sasuke, menatanya menatap sesal kearah Naruto.

BUGH-

Naruto meninju wajah Sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda itu tersungkur ketanah. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang membelalakkan matanya kaget dan langsung menolong Sasuke.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu seraya membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, Neji-chan."

"Hei apa yan—"

"—Hentikan Neji." Potong Sasuke saat Neji ingin memaki Naruto. Ya Neji memang belum tahu jika pemuda yang baru saja meninju Sasuke adalah 'kekasih' dari Sasuke sendiri. Mendengar itu mau tidak mau Neji langsung diam.

Naruto memandang pedih kearah dua orang dihadapannya itu. Apakah Sasuke harus melakukan ini semua kepadanya? Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan sampai Sasuke tega melakukan hal seperti ini? Seharusnya jika Sasuke sudah bosan dengannya, Sasuke langsung saja berbicara dengannya dan putus dengan baik-baik, bukan dengan cara seperti ini, menduakan dan mengkhianati cintanya. Sungguh, ini 10 kali lipat lebih sakit dari pada putus cinta.

"Naru-chan aku—"

"—Kamu Jahat Sasuke, kamu tega membohongiku, kamu bilang Mikoto-san menyuruhmu pulang, tapi kenapa kamu malah disini? Bersama pemuda ini? Apakah kamu pindah rumah dan tinggal bersama dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu Sasuke-kun?" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan sasuke dengan suara bergetar karena merasakan hatinya bagai ditusuk ratusan tombak melihat kekasihnya bersama pemuda lain ditambah kebohongan yang Sasuke katakan membuat hatinya hancur sepuluh kali lipat.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua Naru-chan." Sahut Sasuke mencoba membela diri dan meyakinkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum getir. "Tidak ada yang perlu djelaskan lagi, karena semuanya sudah JELAS! Aku melihat dengan mata-kepalaku sendiri kamu sedang bermesraan dengan pemuda itu. Terima kasih untuk rasa KECEWA yang kamu berikan ini Sasuke." Ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis dan rasa kecewa yang menyelimuti hatinya. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari dia berlari ke tengah jalan yang lumayan ramai dengan kendaraan yang berlalulalang. Naruto tidak begitu memperhatikan kemana ia melangkah, yang ia fikirkan hanya segera menjauh dari tempat menyakitkan itu.

Mata Sasuke membulat kaget, "NARUTO AWASSSSS!" Teriak Sasuke yang melihat mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dari arah kanan mendekat kearah Naruto.

Tiiin ... Tiiiin ...

Suara klakson membuat Naruto melihat kearah kanan, Silau. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna.

Dan ...

Duagh!

"ARGHHH!" teriak Naruto saat sebuah benturan keras menghantam kearah tubuhnya.

Brak-

Brugh!

Naruto tertabak mobil itu, dan tubuh mungilnya terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Sasuke dan Kiba yang melihat itu meraung keras meneriaki nama Naruto.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NARUTOOOOOO!"

Sasuke dan Kiba meraung keras bersamaan dan langsung menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tergolek lemah tidak berdaya dan berlumuran darah.

"Naruto..." Lirih Sasuke sambil memangku kepala Naruto dipahanya. Matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya, mengutuk kebodohannya dan mengutuk perbuatannya yang menyebabkan Naruto sekarat. Sasuke mengutuk semua yang dia lakukan pada Naruto. Kiba yang melihat sahabatnya dalam keadaan seperti itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya.

"Naruto bangun, Naruto... jangan tinggalin aku! Aku sayang sama kamu, Aku cinta sama kamu, aku MENYESAL melakukan ini dan aku bodoh sudah menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu Naru, dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa kamu memang yang TERBAIK untukku, kumohon Naruto bangun, bertahanlah Naruto." Raung Sasuke penuh penyesalan sambil memeluk tubuh Naruto yang tidak berdaya dan penuh dengan darah.

"Sa—Suke, aku mencintaimu—bahkan sangat mencintaimu, ja—ngan me—nangisi—ku lagi hhh, a—ku i—ngin hhh me—li—hat—mu hh ter—senyum, ma—af ji—ka a-a—ku bel—um bi—sa men—jad—di yang ter—baik un—tukmu Sa—suke hhh—aku pa—amit Sa—su—chan, Aku men...cin..taimu..." Ungkap Naruto dengan tersenggal karena sakit yang mendera seluruh tubuhnya membuat suaranya tercekat disaat itu pula Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipelukan Sasuke orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"NARUTOOOOO!" raung Sasuke histeris sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Ini tidak mungkin, Naru-chan tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, Naru kumohon bangun." Sasuke terus meraung histeris tidak percaya bahwa Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya bahkan meninggalkan dunia ini. Sasuke terus mengguncang tubuh Naruto, berharap Naruto akan bangun. Namun sia-sia tubuh Naruto semakin kaku dan hawa hangat yang biasanya membalut tubuhnya kini hanya ada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti dan kulit _tan_ nya perlahan berubah menjadi pucat.

"Sasuke, Naruto sudah tidak ada. Jadi iklaskan saja, agar dia tenang dialam sana."

Ucapan Kiba bagai sebuah samurai yang dihunuskan tepat di jantung Sasuke. Kiba yang mengingatkan Sasuke bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ada membuat Sasuke merasa ditusuk oleh ribuan tombak dan dijatuhi oleh ribuan batu, sakit, sesak, sedih, kesal, benci, dan rasa lainnya tercampur menjadi satu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengutuk kebodohannya. Ia sangat menyesal sekarang. Menyesal karena kehilangan sosok Naruto yang bagaikan matahari baginya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan sekarang. Walaupun ia menyesal dan meminta maaf ribuan kalipun Naruto tidak akan bangun lagi. Mataharinya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, ketempat yang sangat jauh sampai Sasuke tak dapat menggapainya.

'CUP'

Sasuke mengecup dan sedikit melumat bibir pucat Naruto. Dia memberikan ciuman terakhir sebelum Naruto benar-benar hilang dari hidupnya.

' _Kau yang terbaik Naruto. Aku bersumpah tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku. Walaupun ada yang akan memasuki hatiku, aku yakin posisimu dihatiku tidak akan tergeser sedikitpun, karena cintaku dan hatiku sepenuhnya milikmu Naruto. Aku mencintaimu, aku akan menemuimu dikeabadian, berjanjilah Naruto kau akan menungguku.'_

 _._

.

.

*pasang soundtrack Saat Terakhir-ST12*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Jagalah orang yang benar-benar TULUS MENCINTAIMU, jangan sia-siakan kepercayaan mereka, karena suatu saat nanti kamu akan MENYESAL jika orang yang benar-benar TULUS MENCINTAIMU sudah pergi jauh dan menyerah untuk mencintaimu. Dan disitulah kamu akan merasakan arti sebuat KEHILANGAN dan PENYESALAN."- KOOKAI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **~~~~~ END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou buat minna-chan yang udah mau baca fanfic ini, jangan lupa review nya minna-chan karena riview minna-chan sangat membantu untuk penulis baru seperti aku :D**


End file.
